


Sirius is Christmas Trash

by Mystradigans



Series: Trashy Sirius [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Coming Out, First Kiss, I am Sirius Black, M/M, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black gets far too excited for Christmas way too early. All throughout November and December, he drives his friends mad by singing carols, wearing festive clothing and decorating their dorm room. At the same time, his friendship with Remus is beginning to develop into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius is Christmas Trash

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. I literally haven't written in ages and this is dodgy and not checked and I'm tired and wrote this in one sitting but deal with it xD
> 
> Merry Christmas to you guys, and happy holidays and all that :3

"IT'S THE MOOOOOOSSSST WONDERFUL TIIIIMME,,, OF THE YEARRRRR!" Sirius bellowed as he waltzed into the common room and sat down on the sofa.

"What, November?" asked Peter, and James chuckled.

"Christmas, darling!" exclaimed Sirius. "The one day when all the earth stands together in peace and harmony to celebrate the birthday of Santa and eat a bloody good feast!"

"I've only just got done with Diwali mate" James laughed. "Christmas isn't for another 34 days!"

"Hush, grinch!"

"Fuck you"

Remus headed over to them from the table he'd been working on to plonk himself on Sirius' lap. The two had been friendlier and more affectionate than ever of late, dancing around the prospect of something more, and it was becoming unusual to see them not touching in one way or another. Sirius wrapped an arm casually around his friend's waist and said "What do you think, Moony? James's being a meanie!"

Rolling his eyes, Remus answered "You're being an over-excited puppy, Pads. And you'd do well to get rid of the tinsel from my bed, I'm assuming that was you"

"Why do you want me to suffer" groaned Sirius. "The tinsel is beautiful!"

Peter snorted, and Sirius scowled at him, turning his Charms book into a bauble with a flick of his wand.

*@*

 

"Sirius, what the fuck are you wearing?" Remus asked as his transfiguration homework dropped to the floor in front of him.

Sirius blinked. "A Christmas jumper?"

"On your legs you arsehole"

"You love my arsehole" Sirius smirked.

"I can practically SEE your arsehole!" Remus shrieked, gesturing at the tiny red skirt with white trimming. "Put some jeans on, or at least some tights or something"

"Fuck off, you know you like the view" grumbled Sirius.

"Yeah, well.. save something for under the tree" Remus joked with an over-exaggerated wink, and a lingering glance at Sirius' exposed thigh. "It's only December 4th"

 

*@*

 

"So, are you and Moony, like, dating?" asked Peter asked they watched the werewolf bending over to attach a bauble to the bottom branch of the Christmas tree, assembled in their dorm after the others had finally given in to Sirius' begging.

"Huh?" Sirius said dumbly, still staring at Remus's arse in those jeans.

"Are you like, a couple? Because I feel like it's gonna happen eventually if it hasn't already and I just wanted to check because you always leave me out of this stuff and-"

"We're not dating. Remus and I are just friends, you know that" Sirius assured him. Peter nodded, convinced, and stuck his paperchain to the wall of the dorm. James, however, frowned over at them looking far less sure.

 

*@*

 

"No-ow I know, what a fooooool I've been! But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me agaaaaaaiiinnn" Sirius sang, rejoicing as he opened the '16' flap on his advent calendar. A chocolate frog hopped out which he caught in his mouth, before turning to James and grinning with his mouth full. "Morning Prongsy"

"Morning Pads" James smiled. "Although, you know it's not strictly morning right?"

Sirius laughed. "Who cares- it's Sunday! Have Wormtail and Moony already gotten up?"

"Yeah, Wormtail has detention and Moony went to the library"

"Just us girls then?"

"Yeah" laughed James. "Let's braid each other's hair and talk about boys"

Sirius snorted. Then looked up at James more seriously. "Actually, if you're offering I'd really like it if you helped me do my nails. I want them to look like candycanes for Christmas"

"Sure" said James, and Sirius went to grab his nail paints. James spent a moment convincing himself that he was doing this for practice for when he finally made Lily fall in love with him and she wanted help with her nails (or hair, or make-up, being best friends with Sirius who loved to look pretty but was too clumsy to do it himself meant you learnt these things), before eagerly grabbing the polish and asking which direction he should do the stripes in.

"James" said Sirius. "Can I ask you something?"

James looked up from the neat red and white stripes he was blessing Sirius' fingernails with. "Shoot."

Sirius bit his lip, and tugged on his snowflake earring with the hand James wasn't painting. "Do you think Remus might like me?"

James paused. "Yeah, I think that's possible" he said carefully.

"Right. Ok. Thanks" Sirius replied.

"Is it possible that you like Moony back?" James asked gently. "You two have been dancing around each other for a while now.. I mean figuratively as well as when you made him do Jingle Bell Rock with you"

"I- I might, yeah" stammered Sirius. "I'd ask if that was ok with you, but- well- you're painting my nails right now so.." He chuckled lamely.

"That's a good point" James laughed. "So, are you going to do anything about these feelings of yours?"

 

*@*

 

"Make my wish come trueeeeeee.. Baby all I want for Christmas.. Is youuuuuooouuuu" Sirius howled, twirling around Remus' arms while clinging to his hand to "keep his balance".

"Beautiful" Remus smirked, dragging them foreword to catch up with James and Peter. They had almost caught them when James spun suddenly around, and for a moment Sirius wondered if he'd finally seen the light and decided to join in with the Christmas dancing that nobody seemed to be appreciating. But then he noticed what James was holding over the heads of he, Sirius Orian Black and Remus. Magical Mistletoe.

Peter cheered. "Come on guys, kiss!"

Sirius gulped, suddenly feeling a little less fond of the holiday. "Why?"

"You gotta"

"He's right" said James. "This is magical mistletoe- it doesn't let you move until you kiss. Of course, a kiss on the cheek or the hand will also suffice."

' Fuck James and his stupid matchmaking' Sirius sighed (inwardly). He held out his hand for Remus to kiss, and pointedly looked in the other direction.

All of a sudden, Remus' hand was on Sirius', and he was holding it between them as if they were dancing as he leaned in to brush their lips together.

And then they were kissing. Remus was warm and he tasted faintly of mulled wine, which Sirius very much approved of, and he smelled like Christmas tree and before Sirius could properly get his head around the fact that Remus was KISSING him, it was over and the mistletoe had released them.

They stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes and breathing heavily before Sirius said the first thing that popped into his festive-crazed head.

"Do you wanna pull a cracker?"

Remus chuckled, wiping Sirius' gingerbread flavoured lip gloss from the corner of his mouth. "Looking at you, I think I already have"

"You smooth fuck" Sirius giggled as Peter and James high-fived. "You know, I think they have more mistletoe up in the Great Hall. Maybe we should go.. check that out."


End file.
